zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Amulet of Time/Part 2
Part 2 Two-Sided Mask "Hello, my Queen-To-Be. You have faith in the boy, yes? Well, too bad he is already too close to death." Prince Raleigh grabbed his face and turned it completely around. "Goddess of Time. Why don't we go ahead and stop you." Zelda quickly responded "What are you?" She was too late. Raleigh had already cursed Zelda, and taken her position. He was a deity. The god of time. "Now that you can know, I might as well tell you. I am your worst nightmare. Think of Ganondorf wearing Majora's Mask, but with something controlling both of them. Actually, that is what I am. And now I have deity power, and nothing on this world can stop me. Now all I need to do is take over the deity world, too. I hope that boy is close to taking the master sword. I can finally dispose of him. Or should I make use of him? That would be quite entertaining. Seperating that annoying Shiekah from him would be difficult." The death of a Hero "Hurry up, you have to get to the Master Sword!" Shen screamed. They had been running for hours toward the Temple of Time. "I don't care if you forgot that it was moved into the Lost Woods, I want to stop this stupid evil." They kept running for a long time. When they finally got there, Raleigh was waiting. "Only the Hero of Time can enter the temple." he said. So Link went in alone, and wore his incomplete amulet. He then prayed to the Goddess of Time. "I know what your up to, Raleigh, and if you were Sheikah, we would've executed you at birth." "Foolish Shen, I am no long executable, for I have a Deity. I am a god, and nothing will stop me. Especially that fool, who will be trapped in the Temple of Time forever." Raleigh's fist nailed Shen if the heart, ending his life of the spot. "Now to trap that stupid kid in the underworld." Raleigh sealed the door of the Temple of Time and went back to Hyrule Castle, where he successfully controlled Zelda. The next day was their marriage, and Hyrule's fate looked dim. Return of the Lady "Now that I control Hyrule, you will be my personal slave, Zelda." Raleigh boasted. "Yes master," she would always reply. But Raleigh hated Zelda. She had no use anymore. He was gaining power by the day, and slowly controlling the Deity world. "I need something else... something that would give me more power." He immediately thought of the time when Twinrova had tried to resurrect Ganon (he had Ganon and Majora's memories). He saw a teal-colored woman. Immediately, he wouldn't stop staring at her. He got lost in memories of this woman for hours upon days. He knew of her powers, but couldn't seem to discover her name. Until he remembered. Veran. "Fetch me the key to the underworld, slave." "Yes master." Raleigh then revived Veran, in return, he forced her to marry him. Unknowingly, Veran also gave eternal devotion to Raleigh, and acted as his slave as well as Zelda, but instead, Veran and Raleigh loved each other, and Veran had free will. Falling of a Hero Link emerged from the temple of time, master sword in hand. But Hyrule looked remarkably different. He looked at himself, but didn't look the same. "I look like that old man who taught me that one song. Wait. I just talked? Humm, where's Shen?" Link walked around a little, and decided to leave it. He touched the Amulet of Time, and heard a faint scream. "Link, I'm trapped in the underworld. Find a bottomless chasm, and jump. I'll look a lot different, but just hurry." So Link ran as fast as he could, but tripped on a ChuChu, which Link made quick work of, and ran on. When he finally reached the chasm, he heard a voice. "Hello, honey, I'm lost, and can't find my way home. Could you please help me?" Before Link could answer, Shen's words bounced in his head "Remember to drop strait down, if you jump, you'll die. Don't get shoved in either." But while remembering, Zelda, the slave threw Link into the chasm, where he faced pending doom.